Walther WA2000 Sniper
The W2000 Sniper (almost identical to its real life counterpart, the Walther WA-2000) is Agent 47's sniper rifle of choice. Although proficient with other rifles, 47 usually chooses the W2000 in both the games and the novel. In reality it cost $9,000 when the rifle was released, and the current value of the rifle can be up to $75,000. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' In Hitman: Codename 47, it holds a 6 round magazine and it can also be purchased from the start of one level. Available at *''Gunrunner's Paradise'' can be purchased from the menu, it costs $9,000. *''The Setup'' can be found in a room across from Dr. Kovacs office. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the W2000 only carries one bullet at a time and reloads at a slow rate, while at the same time being unsupressed. These drawbacks lead it to being one of the worst rifles in the game. Although it is a single-shot sniper rifle, it still features a short magazine. Available at * Invitation to a Party on the balcony outside. Getting it outside the embassy undetected is nearly impossible. * St. Petersburg Revisited on Agent 17. ''Hitman: Contracts'' In Hitman: Contracts, the rifle only holds six bullets, but the strong scope, fast rate of fire, and silencer make up for its low ammunition capacity. Available at * Traditions of the Trade: 47 automatically starts with it. * Slaying a Dragon: 47 automatically starts with it. * The Wang Fou Incident: in the guards quarters. * The Seafood Massacre: 47 automatically starts with it. * The Lee Hong Assassination: in the weapons depot. * Hunter and Hunted: on the cabinet in the starting point. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' The W2000 can be customized with several upgrades in Hitman: Blood Money. The upgrades can be purchased at the start of each level; these upgrades include scopes and sound suppressors. For a full list of upgrades, see W2000 Sniper upgrades. There is no delay between shots, which makes its fully automatic feature restricted only by successive clicks or pulls of a console trigger. Available at * The player automatically owns it at the beginning of the game. W2000 Custom Rifle The W2000 Custom Sniper is the rifle of choice to meet your personal standards. As its name implies, it is a custom version. In appearance, it is exactly the same as the W2000, except that it is gray with a wood trim, has a large scope capable of high zoom and precision, and a red dot under the suppressor. The differences are, it is equipped with a durable silencer, the bipod is no longer present on the gun, and it has a magazine capacity of ten rounds. The snipers in Hidden Valley and At the Gates use them, although it is difficult to obtain one. However, in Redemption at Gontranno, the Custom Rifle can be easily obtained from one of the dead assassins. In order to save it, the player must load their game after completing the level and select any other level. Equip it before the mission begins. The Custom Rifle is easily the best sniper in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. It is the only completely silent scoped weapon (the Crossbow is almost silent, but enemies will hear it if is fired at extreme close range), does high damage, has manageable recoil and a generously-sized magazine. Details When Mr. 47 needs to reach out and touch someone with direct precision, this rifle in most cases is his personal choice. The handgrip and trigger pull fits his style of shooting. As with any other important aspect in the art of assassination, sniping is extremely important. The main reason being that a target can be silenced from a distance. This eliminates the troubles of infiltrating a highly secured area and running the risk of blowing your cover. A common issue with mastery over this art is the steadying of the hands. In most cases, even a well-established hitman like Mr. 47 can't keep the crosshairs dead still. To reduce this major problem, Mr. 47 has used methods such as reducing movement of the rifle while aiming, but the most helpful is to crouch while aiming if possible. This greatly aides in steadying your aim in preparation for a clean head shot and silent assassination. Sniping can also be utilized to trim the numbers of security patrols in an area, but Mr. 47 is known to try and keep the casualties limited to those only marked by the contract. Such a tactic, due to the stealth it provides, should never be overlooked. Mr. 47 has stated a few useful tactics for preparation, if you have doubts about your particular sniper's perch, make sure no one can see you from any direction. Steady your aim and try to center the crosshairs so that when it moves to its highest point it is directly on the targets thinking cap. Then focus and squeeze. After the clean hit, cautiously depart the area. Now you can consider yourself a professional hitman. Gallery W2000 Sniper.jpg|The W2000 sniper rifle in Silent Assassin. WA2000 4.jpg Custom Rifle.jpg|The rare Custom Rifle. Walther WA2000.jpg|The W2000 sniper rifle in Blood Money. wa2000-2.jpg|The W2000 in real life. Trivia * Even though a bipod is present on the W2000 Sniper in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the bipod cannot be used. * In real life, the WA2000 possesses several unique characteristics: they are extremely accurate, notoriously hard to maintain, bullpup design and require much fine-tuning, making them weapons for true professionals. Also, only 176 were ever made before their production was halted, leading to their extreme rarity and high cost. These traits combine to make the WA2000 a perfect signature weapon for 47, himself a rare and precise killer. * WA2000 is designed to use .300 Winchester Magnum, 7.5x55mm Swiss, in-game WA2000 use the third avaliable cailber, 7.62x51mm NATO. * Remember that assembly of the weapon will take a few seconds to complete, and the rifle briefcase is only non-detectable by metal detectors, not personnels. The guards will take your briefcase to the security quarters if they spotted it, whether it is empty or not. * However if you unpack the rifle in tight quarters like elevator shaft, it is possible that you will take the assembled rifle out of the briefcase instead of assembling it, which saves you a few important seconds. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons